They're Not Gonna Get Us
by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow
Summary: Songfic, Nas Ne Dagoinet, tATu, Russia America, AmeriRus, post-RoChu and UsUk. Oneshot yaoi, language


**They're Not Gonna Get Us YAOI! RusAmeri, post-RoChu and UsUk...**  
><strong>RusAmeri enjoy-song fanfic<strong>

**I do not own Nas ne Dagonyat/They're not gonna get us, that belongs to tATu, and Hetalia isn't mine either...**

* * *

><p><em>Not Gonna Get Us!<em>

"Huh Russia... what do you mean?" the curious American looked at the Russian.

_They're not gonna get us!_

_Just tell me, it's just the two of us from now on..._

Russia grabbed ahold of America's hand and pulled him close... "America..."

_Only by the lights..._

"The world doesn't want us together... You know that..." He shifted as America nuzzled closer...

_Of the Artfeild..._

America shook his head. "No, who gives a damn to what they think!" The larger man inched closer and gently kissed America's lips.

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us..._

America tried to kiss back but Russia pulled back before he could. "One of them is England you know..." America looked away.

_Even the night that falls all around us..._

Alfred F. Jones sighed, "That was years ago... The Revoulution and stuff... Is he still bummed on that?" Russia pulled America closer. "I think so... But if they find us... They see us as enemys da?"

_The night guide. WIll hide our shadows behind the clouds..._

"yeah..." Alfred looked at Ivan, reaching slightly to get a better kiss this time, "but does it matter?"

_They won't find us behind the clouds..._

The Russian laughed, not kold, but laughed. "Da, who really does care...?"

_They won't change us._

Russia accepted the kiss this time. America tried gently but lust overcame.

_Their arms can't reach for the stars..._

Russia leaned forward, causing America to lean back. Gentle kisses turned to a lustful fight.

_Shining upon us! Nothing can stop us!_

America felt so good now... the kisses he shared with Britan were nothing like this! Russia's lips were full and loving while England's were hesitant and restraining.

_Not of now I love you!_

Russia's kisses were always wanting, craving for attention. England's always wanted less and less with each kiss.

_They're not gonna get us!_

Holding America close, Ivan hugged the smaller man. He loved these kisses. China's were always so... small and... well, they didn't ask for much. They didn't want much more than given at first, America on the other hand. His kisses wanted more, they were never satisfied. Never.

_They're not gonna get us!_

Pulling at Russia's coat America countinued his rant. He loved how Russia gave him the full attention! Iggy NEVER did that! All he did was say "yeah I love you.." and that was all but Russia kept it over and over "ja lublu tebja!" untl America replied with equal vengence.

_The sky will drop..._

Stepping back and against a wall the real fun began. Russia remembered when he treid this with China. The asian instantely rejected after his shirt had come off. Russia pulled of America's jacket and worked on the shirt. No rejection, just welcoming.

_The night into our hands..._

Nearly naked, Russia felt America's fingers lace into his hair as Russia moved away from those fine lips, puffy now, and onto the nice neck. America moaned ever so slightly as the light trail of kisses came down. Russia allowed himself a small moan as well.

_They're not gonna get us!_

"I love you..." America said queitly as Russia pressed himself to his person. "I love you too Comarade." Russia replied, kissing yet again.

**_NAS NE DAGONYET!_**

America rested his head on Russia shoulder. Feeling completely relaxed. Russia held firmly to the American. He wouldn't let anyone take away his only joy... Belarus was with Liechtenstein anyway...

**_NAS NE DAGONYET!_**

The door clicked open. America pulled on his shirt and coat quickly, hoping he would have time.

_NAS-They're not gonna get us!_

England and a few others rushed in.

_They're not gonna get us!_

"America-wha?" The Englishman yelped as he saw America locked with Russia in a tight make-out. China who followed stared blankly. "So, that's why they broke up with us-aru..." England stood shocked. Unable to move. "Bloody..." Russia and America broke apart to look at them. Not a look of embarrasment or apology in their eyes. "Hiya Britian." America said, still holding on to Russia.

_Nas ne dagoinet... Not gonna get us..._

"Hello Comarade." Russia said blankly.

_We'll run away..._

China looked passive but smiled weakly. "Heh..." England looked like he was about to cry. "now excuse us but...

_you're not gonna get us."_

* * *

><p><strong>END! INspired by a youtube video. Some lyrics are in Russian. heh Review if you'd like!<strong>

**-_icelandyaoiprincess_**


End file.
